


In the depth of you (Where the water’s so blue)

by targaryen_melodrama



Series: This is Life (You Showed Me Love) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3, POV Sam Wilson, first all caps!!!!!, porque no los dos?, when you can’t decide who’s gonna give Sam some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: It’s not that Sam doesn’t know he’s a decent guy, and that he’s pretty good in relationships. And it’s not that he doesn’t think he deserves either of them. It’s the simple fact that the three of them, with enough trauma and history to span a few lifetimes, had actually managed to build a relationship.





	In the depth of you (Where the water’s so blue)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This is unbeta'ed, feel free to point out typos etc.~~ my friend is the best and betas even when I don't expect her to, which is why she's the greatest thank you <3

Sam’s legs are still a little wobbly from what he got up to a few hours ago, and he’s really thankful for how soft everything around him is. From the light, perfect breeze, to the soft sand under his feet, to the feel of the green silk robe Natasha had given him...Sam actually feels like he’s left Earth (again).

Of the three of them, he and Steve are the planners and their teamwork usually works out quite well. But this time around, it felt right to give in to Bucky’s usual _let’s do what the fuck ever_ , _who cares_ , and to spend an undetermined amount of time somewhere tropical. They’d ended up on an island in the Pacific and though he hadn’t complained as much as Steve about the lack of plans (no one does), Sam _had_ been a little sceptical. And maybe a little worried.

He’d never say it out loud, but it’s still hard to believe that it was him and Steve _and_ Bucky. Him and Bucky _and_ Steve. Beyond the fact that two white guys from the 1930s seemed way too cool about getting into a polyamorous relationship (no matter what Bucky says about them being two _socialist_ _gay_ white guys in the 1930s), Sam feels a little overwhelmed by it all.

Sam had grown up watching _The End of the Line_ win at the first Oscars he remembers watching. He’d heard quite of few drunken rants from his uncle Larry and his husband Daryl about how Elton John had made _Your Song_ thinking about Bucky and Steve’s relationship. So is it really any surprise that Sam was about ready to fall over when Steve said that he _was_ flirting that morning at the Mall and that his shirt _was_ too tight, and that it was all on purpose? (He’d _actually_ fallen over when Bucky, a few months after he’d found Steve and Sam in New York, had asked him out. He’d asked Jarvis to delete the footage, and since he and Jarvis have a great relationship, Sam’s 99% sure the footage is at least hidden somewhere Tony can’t find it).

It’s not that Sam doesn’t know he’s a decent guy, and that he’s pretty good in relationships. And it’s not that he doesn’t think he deserves either of them. It’s the simple fact that the three of them, with enough trauma and history to span a few lifetimes, had actually managed to build a relationship. Managed to make something of their own. It’s that Bucky and Steve had opened up to him like Sam hadn’t expected them to. It’s that Sam had never been, never _felt_ , like their third, like the last one. If Sam was into metaphors, he’d say they were a triangle, but that doesn’t feel accurate. It feels more natural, more fluid, moreー

“Hey Wilson! Take that robe off, show me the reason I asked you out!”

“My spectacular back muscles? Of course baby, let me justー” Sam lets his robe slip off his shoulders and arms, but stops its movement when it reaches his lower back so that Bucky can’t have a look at his ass.

“You think you’re fuckin’ with me, Wilson, but your back muscles _are_ spectacular. I’m gonna stay right here,” Bucky calls from the master bedroom’s balcony, “drink this whiskey and watch my best guy look good for me.”

Sam’s glad his back is to Bucky so he doesn’t get any shit for the soft smile that just appeared on his face. He’s trying to figure out a way he can hide from Bucky when he feels hands settle on his hips.

“How long do you think it’ll be till he gets down here now that I’m blocking his little show?” Steve murmurs into Sam’s ear.

Sam barely manages to stop his shiver. “Give him 5 minutes. Maybe 10 if he’s serious about that whiskey.”

“Yeah, I thought so too.” With one last kiss to the shell of his ear, Steve pulls back and gently turns Sam’s face so they can look each other in the eyes. “You okay?”

“Uh huh. Why do you ask?”

“Just wanted to check in,” Steve says with a smile. They both know it’s code for _I thought something was up but since you said you’re okay, I won’t push_. Sam loves him just a little more for pushing everywhere, except when Sam’s vulnerable. And it actually helps Sam give it up when he’s ready to. Which he is now.

“I just...I’m happy you know?” Sam explains. “It’s not that I didn’t expect to be happyーwell, that’s not true.”

Steve frowns. “It isn’t?”

“I think...I think a little part of me expected for this to go to shit, one way or the other. Especiallyーespecially, uh, after Riley.” Steve’s hold on Sam’s hips gets a bit firmer, and he turns Sam so that they’re face to face. Sam goes on. “The odds aren’t exactly in our favor, you know?”

When Steve shakes his head, Sam takes a second to find his words. “I’d never been in this type of relationship before and I didn’t know it could be so… fulfilling for everyone involved. Especially when ‘everyone involved’ in this case means two star-crossed lovers, a brainwashed assassin and a veteran widower. I don’tーI don’t think we would’ve fucked it up on purpose. But…”

“But?” Steve’s face is open but concerned.

“It would’ve been just my luck. To find not one, but two guys and manage to lose them, too.”

Sam’s convinced Steve’s gonna say something, but instead he gets wrapped up in one of those patented Steve Rogers full body hugs. Slowly but surely, Sam feels the very last bit of tension he had slip away. He has no clue how long they stay like that, barely swaying with the breeze, but after a few moments he feels Steve shift slightly so Sam’s head is on his chest. Sam isn’t complaining at all.

“That night after Bucky asked you out, I, uh, I got pretty angry.”

“What?”

“ ‘M not super proud of it,” Steve mumbles. “But yeah, I did. I, uh, didn’t think me or Buck were ready for you or ready to give you what you needed. I told him it was fucked up to offer you something without being able to follow through.”

“What’d he say?”

“Bucky got mad right back,” Steve huffs.

“Of course he did.”

“Asked me what kind of guy could jump out of a plane without a parachute but couldn’t go after the guy he loved.”

“I mean...he’s not wrong.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sam doesn’t have to see Steve’s face to know he’s rolling his eyes. “Truth is I was terrified. I was so damn scared, Sam, you have no clue.”

Sam kisses Steve’s jaw before looking up. “Why?”

“Because I wanted this to be...fulfilling for everyone involved,” he explains with a small smile, echoing Sam’s words. “Because I hadn’t met anyone new in 90 years. Because I couldn’t forgive myself if I asked you to be with us, to do something like this for the first time, and couldn’t give you everything you deserve. And you deserve a lot, Sam.” Steve swallows hard. “You deserve so much.”

Since they can’t _both_ be emotional wrecks on the beach, Sam decides to be the one to change the mood. “You know you don’t have to lay it on so thick anymore, right?”

“Well, I want to. Are you telling me you don’t like it when we flirt? ‘Cause _I_ thoughtー ”

“I leave you two alone for 5 minutes and you’re already drowning in sap.”

Steve moves so that they’re both facing Bucky, but keeps an arm around Sam’s waist. “There’s nothing wrong with sap. Emotional repression isn’t cute, Buck.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Guy goes to therapy _once_ ー”

“I was just telling Sam about that fight we had that night after you asked him out, and how ridiculous I was being.”

Bucky’s eyes soften just a touch. “See, Sam? That’s why he needs the two of us. One person isn’t enough to keep him from making terrible decisions.” He moves to Sam’s other side and lays his hand on the back of Sam’s neck. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I justーI’m glad I’m here. I’m glad we made it.” That’s the understatement of the decade, but it’s true. And when Bucky smiles that dazzling smile of his, Sam figures it’s the right thing to say anyway.

“I’m glad you’re here too, sweetheart.” He kisses Sam’s lips gently. “So glad.” He brings his other hand up to cradle Sam’s jaw and places a metal thumb on Sam’s mouth, parting Sam’s lips slightly. “Asking you out was the best decision I ever made.”

Sam huffs, even as his eyes start stinging. “And you were complaining about sap.”

Bucky’s smile gets even wider. “Think the common denominator here is you, sweetheart. You just bring it out of us.”

“You do,” Steve says, moving closer to Sam, so close there isn’t any space between them. “You make us sappy.”

“And affectionate,” Bucky says with a kiss to Sam’s temple. His hands move to Sam’s lower stomach.

“And happy.” Steve’s lips are tracing some pattern on his shoulder that Sam’s too distracted to understand.

“And…” The words die when Bucky and Sam’s lips meet. Not too long after that, everything goes from soft to _warm_ and _good_ and _overwhelming_. In a brief moment of lucidity, Sam thinks he needs to tell Bucky and Steve how much _they_ make him happy, before he stops thinking about anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> *Jay Z voice* let it _breathe_...let it _BREATHE_
> 
> Fic and title inspired by Summer, by the Carters. Special shoutout to Beyoncé for sounding so fucking good on that song, God. 
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](https://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
